Protectors of the Planets (Season 2)
The second season''' 'of ''Protectors of the Planets ''ran between January 1st, 2011 and February 19th, 2011. Just like the season before it, Reece Jacobs executively produced it alongside Rob Lowes and Mariana Hiltch. The season opened with " They Won't Stop Sleeping" and concluded with "Demons Beneath". Cast changes did not impact Callum Turner, Ashton Summers and Lenora Crichlow, as they kept their predominant roles as Jacob, Conrad and Heidi respectively. However, Daniel Wu, Katherine Langford, Tequan Richmond, Julie Warner, Douglas Booth and Emily Alyn Lind got promoted to the main cast. Furthermore, a new character named Akotina was introduced, acting as this seasons "Big Bad" and being played by Maisie Williams. Both the show's plotlines and cast were primarily praised by critics. Sigfnicantly, viewership rose compared to the previous season, as well as a 9% increase of viewership over the course of the season, from 9.90 million to 10.79 million by the season finale. Overview Although the season contained eight episodes, unlike the previous season, four of these episodes were "two-parters", resulting in the season featuring six stories. Furthermore, the season incorporated several ongoing story arcs either carried over from Season 1 or created within the season, which were resolved in carried in the finale episodes. These threads included: the physical copies of Alexios and Cass and how this effects Jacob and Conrad, the planet of Eden exploding in the premiere episode "They Won't Stop Sleeping" and the aftermath of this, and finally the each episodes' enemy having some sort of contact with the seasons "Big Bad", Akotina. These threads eventually reach a conclusion in the two-part finale "Open the Heavens" and "Demons Beneath", in which New to this season was an episode dedicated each to Jacob & Alexios and Conrad & Cass, allowing a more defined focus on each pairs emotions and relationships. Jacob & Alexios were featured in episode three's "Death in the Nebulas" and Conrad & Cass were featured in episode six's "The Drowned". As well as this, the season continued the tradition of a "Dystopia Episode" being featured in each season. For this season, the second episode, entitled "A Better You", was created, focusing on how an AI-copy of someone can replicate and improve passions and relationships. Episodes ''See also: List of Protectors of the Planets episodes (2005–present)Amanda HescottAmanda Hescott Casting S''ee also: List of Protectors of the Planets cast members'' Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill continued their roles as The Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams. Darvill had appeared in the previous series in a recurring role, but became a regular in this series.4 Darvill had his "fingers crossed" that he would become a regular.5 Alex Kingston returned as River Song. James Cordenalso reprised his role as Craig Owens from "The Lodger" in "Closing Time",6 and Simon Callow briefly reprised his role as Charles Dickens from the first seriesepisode "The Unquiet Dead".7 "A Christmas Carol" guest-starred Michael Gambon and Katherine Jenkins.8 Guest stars of the main series included Michael Sheen (voice),9 Imelda Staunton (voice), Suranne Jones,10 David Walliams,11 Hugh Bonneville,12 Lily Cole,13 Mark Sheppard,14 and Daniel Mays.15 Production Development Writing Filming Production blocks were arranged as follows: Release Promotion Broadcast Reception Ratings Critical reception and response Awards and nominations Soundtrack Main Article: Protectors of the Planets: Season 2 (Soundtrack)Amanda HescottAmanda HescottAmanda HescottAmanda Hescott